bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
False Demon Lauda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51036 |no = 1438 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 131 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66 |normal_distribute = 13, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 13, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |bb_distribute = 8, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 8, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 16, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |ubb_distribute = 5, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 5, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb2_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A demon created via a specific research project. Although Lauda held immense power from the moment of his creation, his sense of self was weak, and he was little more than a tool for fulfilling his creator's orders. He was also improved and strengthened repeatedly post-creation over the course of many battles. This only changed when he encountered another demon that had been created in the same manner as himself. Tales of the battle between the two demons hold that their clash annihilated all signs of life in the area. |summon = Will you be using me? You ask if that bothers me? I don't understand the question. |fusion = Do you intend to break me? Or do you have something else in mind? Very well. Do what you want. |evolution = | hp_base = 4991 |atk_base = 2314 |def_base = 1702 |rec_base = 1681 | hp_lord = 7191 |atk_lord = 3104 |def_lord = 2282 |rec_lord = 2241 | hp_anima = 8083 |rec_anima = 2003 |atk_breaker = 3342 |def_breaker = 2044 |def_guardian = 2520 |rec_guardian = 2122 |def_oracle = 2163 |rec_oracle = 2598 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Divine Grandeur |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP, hugely boosts BB Atk & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 150% BB Atk & 30% BC efficacy |bb = Twin Sky Render |bbdescription = 26 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% BB Atk, Spark damage fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 26 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 26 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Gleaming Horizon |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 11 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 250% BB Atk, Spark damage fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = 11 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 11 |sbbmultiplier2 = 640 |ubb = Eternity Break |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk, 250% Spark & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Blade Frenzy |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount |esnote = +1 normal hit count |evofrom = |evointo = 51037 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Idol |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Demon Inventors |addcatname = Lauda1 }}